J'Accuse
When Jade is framed for murder on planet Fire, a crime punishable by death, the fate of the fragile alliance depends upon exonerating Jade and uncovering the truth of the murder. Appearing in " " * Planet Fire ** Prince Pyrus ** Grand Vizier * King Cryos * Emperor Femur * Graveheart * Jade * Lamprey * Princess Tekla Plot The episode begins with the Aurora blowing up another Beast Drone ship patrol near Planet Fire, supporting Cryos's suspicion that an army of Beast Drones are hiding somewhere in the Planet Cluster. Pyrus just hopes it's not Fire. On Planet Fire, Pyrus says Jade went for a walk, and Graveheart replies, "Oh no." In the city, the Fire people close their doors to Jade, and one particularly racist man gets into an argument with her. The Fire man tries to shove her, but she dodges, shoves him to the ground, and threatens to kill him if he touches her again. Shortly afterwards, he goes down an alley and is gunned down there by a shadowy figure. When Jade returns, the Vizier has her arrested for murder, for which the sentence is death by lava. Graveheart asks her to come quietly, promising to save her, but the Vizier only gives him 24 hours to prove her innocence. Femur visits Jade in the cell she's been caged in and offers his services as a lawyer, but the lechery in his words prompts her to briefly choke him through the bars. On the Aurora, in Fire's orbit, Cryos confirms Beast activity on the planet, and Tekla detects more Beast Drones, which they must engage with yet again. Meanwhile, Graveheart goes to the crime scene to investigate the murder himself. All of the witnesses saw the argument, but not the actual murder, though that's not enough to prove Jade's innocence. When Pyrus shows Graveheart the murder weapon, a Rock Concussion Pistol, he finds proof that Jade didn't kill anyone, and summons the Vizier to show him. At the crime scene, he shows the Vizier the fingerprints on the handle, presumably because the scorch marks indicate it was held by a Null Matter being. But before he can explain that, they are interrupted by a transmission from Cryos, who warns the three of Beast Drone activity on Fire's surface. They're suddenly faced by Lamprey with an army of Beast Drones, who says the warning comes too late, and confesses to the murder: She points a Null Matter gun at them and fires, but Graveheart pulls the Vizier out of the way as Pyrus dodges in the other direction. While Graveheart provides cover fire, Pyrus destroys one of the drones with his battle staff. Graveheart and the Vizier insist the Prince flee and save himself, but he stays to help them. When his gun runs out of energy, Graveheart starts slaying drones by throwing barrels at them, and shoves a cart full of them into the drones. Lamprey and her two remaining drones nearly finish Graveheart off, but Cryos and Tekla arrive and start shooting them, so Lamprey flees. They return to Jade's cage, where Pyrus orders her to be pulled back from the lavafall seconds before she is executed. The Vizier reluctantly acquits her of all charges, and she is released. Jade tells Graveheart she knew he would clear him. He explains he had help, pointing to several of their Alliance allies, with Femur in the middle of them. Jade replies, "In that case, I'm lucky to be alive." See Also *View more images from this episode Category:Episodes Category:A Dangerous Enemy Category:Season 1 Category:Written by Katherine Lawrence Category:Directed by Andrew Duncan Category:Planet Fire